Avatar: Rise of the White Phoenix
by jacques0
Summary: Book 2 of my Avatar series. Five months after the first story, Zula continue her journey as the Avatar to master the Four Elements leading her toward the Water Tribes, but the lines between good and evil start to blur with the appearance of a new enemy with a different type of justice...one who shares a dark past with the Equalist.
1. Chapter 1

**HEy guys, here is the sequel to my previous Avatar story, "A Legend return". Considering it had been nearly half a year since i had finished with the previous story, but here you go.**

 **Chapter Cover:** Zula seating down upon The ground with a small smile upon her face.

Avatar

Rise of the White Phoenix

Book 2

Chapter One

Five Months Later

Zula stood alone in the middle of a large arena. The young woman was dressed in battle outfit with both of her hands raised toward the front, as a soft wind blew through the area in front of her. The theme of her clothes were still Airbender themed through some of the clothes had golden strings run through her form as well as the Air Nomads circular symbols upon her shoulders.

Then she moved forward launching out an large blast of air toward her opponents who moved out of the way, but the girl didn't pause as her eyes were fixed with concentration at what she was doing as she launched another arc of air at her opponent, forcing the young man to create a large wave of air as the wind suddenly roared around them.

Using her circle movement, Zula tunneled another large gust of air throwing him backward and landing upon the ground upon his back and sliding away. Then from behind Zula, another person came forward and the young woman glanced behind her as the person launched a large blast of fire straight toward her.

Zula smirked to herself before facing the blast head-on and with her own flames, she nullified the attack with her own before retaliating with a swift punch followed by a kick, flames launching from her fist and feet. Her opponent avoided the two attacks before launching his own flames at her and Zula ran straight at him, using her firebending to propel her forward almost like a rocket and when she reached the distance she was aiming for, the young Avatar spun herself around bending a large wave of fire into a large inferno, aiming it straight toward her opponent causing the young man to be thrown backward and sliding upon his back.

Then a blast of air came at Zula from the side forcing the girl to jump backward from the attack as she turned her attention toward her opponent, observing before charging forward.

Observing the training session was Sifu Katara and her husband Seraph. The two were watching the young woman on the training ground and how precise and decisive each of her movements were. Seraph was a man with bear and his Airbender blue tattoo upon his forehead. He was observing the duel and he was impressed with how skilled Zula had become.

"She has gotten good," he said, addressing his wife, "She has come a long way from her first day of training."

Sifu Katara chuckled a little.

"That`s true," she said, "and she had accomplished a deed that was on Aang`s level."

"It was good that the incident with Shen had been resolved," Seraph told her, "It`s been a quiet five months since then."

Sifu Katara didn`t say anything as she observed Zula moving through the field facing against her two opponents switching between elements in a breathless natural form.

"The investigation that the Metal Bending Police had been doing about the Equalists who kidnapped Zula…?"

"Chief Lazhar had been taking care of that investigation with a team of his own," Sifu Katara said, "Thought I am sure that it will turn up with something soon."

Seraph gave her a glance.

"You don't sound quite confident that it will turn up anything," he told her.

"Sixteen years ago, the Equalists murdered Avatar Bhu in his own home along with most of his family," Sifu Katara said as she continue to observe Zula fight in the training grounds in front of her, "And through all of that, no arrest were ever made. We believed that they had disbanded when Avatar Korra defeated Amon…I don't think anyone expected such an enemy to see the light of day again."

She glanced at her husband.

"It`s not over yet, Seraph," she said, "Them kidnapping Zula was just the start."

An Air Acolyte ran up toward the two, before giving them a light bow.

"Lady Katara," he said, "The Chief of Police is here…and he will like to talk to you immediately."

"Thank you Ihva," the woman told the man, "I`ll go see him. I`ll see you at diner."

She gave her husband a peck on the cheek before following after the Air Acolyte leaving the man standing there observing them go for a few seconds before turning his attention back toward the battle that was taking place right in front of him.

Then he moved forward.

"All right that`s enough," he called out.

Zula turned toward at the voice after she had blocked the fire bending attack. The young girl turned toward where Seraph was approaching them.

"That was a good match," he said, "I`m glad that you have improved that well Zula."

"Thanks," Zula said glancing at her sparring partners, "Couldn`t have done it without these two right guys."

The firebender removed his helmet, showing his features to be Zhou. The young man glanced at her with a smirk.

"I`m actually quite impressed with how strong that you have gotten by just learning Airbending," he said.

"I`m pretty sure that Zula will continue to impress us by her skills," Emi said approaching with her helmet under her shoulder, revealing herself to be the second fighter that had been facing Zula in battle, "But I almost got you with that last move."

"Did not," Zula said removing her own helmet, "You missed."

"I don't miss," Emi told her with a smirk.

"As if I`ll believe that," the golden eyed girl told her with a laugh, "But it was a good match. I feel like my mastery over Airbending is growing each and every day and even my firebending is getting better."

Zhou nodded.

"Yeah, I am pretty amazed that you were able to fight toe-to-toe with the Dragon King and come out alive with how much of a novice you where at Firebending."

"I was running on luck and adrenaline," Zula told him.

"Whether it was luck or fate," Seraph spoke out, drawing the attention of the trio toward him, "You have done a great deed by saving both the Fire Nation and Shen from their dark past."

Zula smiled.

"Dad," Emi asked, "Where did mom go?"

"The Chief of Police had come to the island for a meeting," Seraph said.

Zula looked apprehensive.

"He had been coming over a lot recently," Zhou remarked.

"Well the business with the Equalists had left a lot of people shaken," the man told them, "With their attack upon the Fire Nation Royal Palace and the kidnapping of the Avatar, it had reopened their investigation again since Avatar Bhu was killed."

"In one of her letters, Natsuki did tell me that the United Nation was working on that very same subject."

Seraph gave her a glance.

"I wouldn`t be surprised If every Nation have those people on their most wanted lists," Seraph told them.

Zula frowned.

"But I am sure that the authorities have it under control," Seraph told her, "You just now focus on your Avatar training."

"I will," Zula told him with a nod.

* * *

 **Somewhere in the Earth Kingdom**

It stood out like a desolate wasteland amid the jagged rocks that grew out of the ground. They were few guards moving about as they were all dressed in Earth Kingdom clothing, green and emerald. Their boots were echoing upon the metal path into the large building that stood within the large amount of the large rock column around it, almost as if it was within the Earth grasp.

The two soldiers moved together stepping inside the metal building, the architecture a wondrous marvel from the people of the Metal Clan. One of the soldiers was carrying a tray of food with him and they reached a large door with two soldiers standing right in front of it.

"Open it," the one without the food said.

The two sentries nodded and then moving as one, they opened the large door using metal bending. There was a light scurrying noise of metal moving against metal before the large door opened giving way toward the interior.

A barred prison door stood in front of the guards as they took their stance toward the interior of the room. A single figure was within it, seated in a lotus position with their back facing them. The person had long dark hair falling upon his back.

"It`s time for lunch Bunta," one of the guard said.

"You are seven minutes early Jana," the figure called Bunta answered without turning around, "I wonder why?"

"Just be lucky that the Earth King had allowed us to even give you food at all," Jana said, his eyes narrowing in anger.

Bunta chuckled.

"The Earth King and my father were old friends," he said, "I reckon that`s his way of repaying the debts he own him."

"I don't care of your history or your father`s history with the King," Jana said, "All I see in front of me is a murderer who deserve the death penalty."

Bunta stood up and turned to face the duo. He had a beard upon his face as he approached the bars, and the men tensed up, as if waiting for him to suddenly attack them from behind the iron bars. Jana slid the tray from underneath the door and it came to a stop in front of Bunta`s feet.

"Eat quickly," Jana said.

Bunta kneeled in front of the rice and slowly started to eat with his hand and then his finger came in contact with a piece of paper within the rice. Bunta frowned to himself before glancing toward the guards in front of him, noticing that they were talking about something, their eyes off of him so he choose this to slip the piece of paper within his sleeves. When he was done with his food, his slid the tray back toward the guards in front of him.

"A delight as always," Bunta told him, his dark eyes shining with amusement, "My compliment to the chef."

"Whatever psycho," Jana said turning away from him, "Close it."

The metal doors moved back into place, locking Bunta back in. The amusement within Bunta`s eyes disappeared as he returned to his previous seat. He slipped the paper back into his palm and slid it open. His dark eyes read it`s contents and light shone within the depth of his black eyes…

Then he slowly placed the paper back into his clothes.

"So they are finally on the move are they?" he said, "I guess it`s about time I stop wasting my time here in this prison. I`ll make sure to send out my thanks to the King for his hospitality."

* * *

 **Air Temple Island**

Sifu Katara reached where the Chief of Police was waiting. The man was dressed in his uniform with both of his hands behind his back. His grayish dark hair was pulled back leaving a few strings of hair to fall on the left side of his face. The man was looking at the city in the distance as the afternoon sun slowly settled against the tall building, bathing the surroundings in a reddish orange glow.

"Chief Lazhar,"

The man turned toward her.

"Lady Katara," he greeted with a small smile.

"I presume that the Equalists investigation had brought you here," the woman told him.

"Straight to business as always," Chief Lazhar said, "Nice to see you still the same as ever…but yes, that is the reason I am here."

Sifu Katara observed him for a few seconds.

"From your expression, the investigation isn`t going as well as you hoped," she said.

Chief Lazhar shook his head.

"Our leads went cold," he said, "Unless someone actually come forward with new information, the investigation will go to the unsolved crimes."

Sifu Katara sighed, "Just like Avatar`s Bhu death…"

"I think we can count our luck that the Avatar survived this time around," Chief Lazhar told her.

"That we can Chief," she said, "What now?"

"Now we know that they are out there," the Chief said glancing toward the city, "we don't know how big their movements are compared to the time of their first appearance in Korra`s time…I am keeping all of my soldiers vigilant to this new threat."

A wind blew through the area and it was cool considering that it was approaching winter. The man gave her a glance for a few second.

"But you`re already aware of all of this aren`t you Sifu Katara?" he asked.

"I have had my suspicions," the older woman told him.

The Chief nodded.

"Well, I best be heading back," he said, "I can`t leave the station for too long…thank you for your hospitality Lady Katara."

"Chief Lazhar," she said.

The man turned away from where she was and walked down the path toward where the pier was. The woman observed him walk for a few seconds before turning her attention toward the Avatar Aang`s statue that stood in the Bay.

* * *

 **That night**

Zula was lying upon her bed, looking toward the night sky. The half moon was shining quite well as the sky was slowly filling up with clouds. But the young woman had a smile upon her features. Her training had been going quite well so far ever since the end of the Shen crisis. With no large things happening in the world at the moment, Zula had completely focused herself upon her training to become stronger.

She knew that it would be any days now for Sifu Katara to tell her if she had mastered her Airbending and that she was going to start on her Waterbending training soon. She was a little anxious to start that training and a little worried after all, it was her opposing element.

Zula`s mind turned to Natsuki and a small smile grew upon her lips. Her relationship with the Princess had grown quite well despite them being far away from each other and the letters they`ve exchanged over the past months had been the highlights of her days and she even has all of the letters stuffed into one of her drawers. The Princess had been working a lot in repairing what had been damaged by Shen when it attacked the Fire Nation five months ago and not a day go by where Zula doesn`t see her in the newspaper.

The Avatar closed her eyes, remembering the beautiful silvery blue eyes that had drawn her attention since day one of their first meeting…

 **Zula…**

The girl snapped her eyes open as she suddenly seated up in her bed, glancing around herself completely taken aback. Just for a moment, it was like she had heard a voice whisper her name. The girl stayed still in the darkened room listening to the sounds around her but Zula didn`t hears the voice again throughout the rest of the night…

 **A mysterious voice call out to Zula...**

 **Next Time:** The Dragon

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	2. The Dragon

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter of this fanfic. Enjoy the read.**

 **Chapter Cover:** Zula bending flames around herself as she had a smirk upon her face.

Chapter Two

The Dragon

Zula woke up early the next day.

The sun was not yet up, but the girl knew that it was useless to stay in bed now that she awoke. She stepped off the bed, and went to get a shower before dressing up. She made her way out of the house where she was staying.

She notices the White Lotus sentries moving about but none of them stopped her as she walked through the entire area. She made her way toward a wooden gazebo and stepped into it. The young woman took a seat down upon the ground and took a seat Lotus style.

She closed her eyes and started to meditate.

It was a practice that Sifu Katara had her started on after she had resolved that situation with Shen and the Fire Nation. She had decided that Zula must start her Spiritual training if she was so spiritually aware after everything that had happened.

Zula didn`t know how long she had stayed there, but then she started to think about last night, of the strange voice she was sure she had heard calling out her name. She didn`t know what it was, nor who it was but, she felt a shift in the air around her and when she opened her eyes, Zula was no longer in the gazebo on Air Temple Island.

She was in the Spirit World.

She noticed the large lush tree in front of her and large open grassland. The young woman frowned to herself wondering why she had appeared within the Spirit World when she hadn`t even meant to cross over to that other side…

 _Did someone summoned me here?_ She thought.

"Hello Zula," a male voice called out.

The girl turned toward it and dressed in golden robes with long dark hair was no other than Shen, The Dragon King himself. He looked exactly the same since she last saw him five months ago in their battle.

"Shen," she said, relaxing lightly.

"You`ve finally decided to come to visit?" Shen asked, in a light tone.

"Well..," Zula said, "To tell you the truth…I didn`t mean to come here."

Shen seems surprised.

"That`s surprising considering that you appeared here of all place," he said glancing at the large plains that extended around them, "Not a lot of people nor Spirit ever wander here."

Zula observed him for a few seconds before glancing at the surroundings.

"Where are we?"

"This is the Great Shi-Lu," Shen told her as he walked and Zula started to follow, "It`s the place where I resided long ago before Agni gave me the mission to teach Firebending to those who praises her name. In my absences a lot of smaller spirits have come to reside here. The only way that you could have come here is either you were seeking my help in something or I summoned you here."

Zula frowned, thinking.

"Well, the last thing I thought about was that voice I heard last night…," she said.

Shen glanced at her.

"Voice?"

Zula looked toward her.

"Yes," she said, "I didn`t know what it was…but a voice called my name out…"

Shen observed her as she spoke.

"Did you recognize it?" he asked.

Zula shook her head.

"But I was half-asleep too," she said, giving him a small grin, "It could have just been my imagination."

Shen let out a soft hum.

"So you say," he murmured.

Zula nodded, "Well, I better get back. Don't want to stay in the Spirit World for too long. It was nice to see you again Shen."

Shen turned toward her.

"Before you go," he said, "There is something I want to say to you."

Zula`s eyes met his.

"I know I never officially said anything about it but, I wanted to thank you Zula," he said, "For what you have done for me five months ago."

Zula simply give him small smile and did a salute.

"You`re welcome, my friend," she said.

Then her spirit disappeared.

Shen stared at the place she was in for a few moments before turning his attention back toward the plains again. A smile tugged at his lips as he observed the small Spirits that were moving through it.

 _Considering me a friend already,_ he thought, _She is much like Xion used to be…although…_

The voice she had heard made him think. It wasn`t unusual for Spirits to call out to the Avatar but…

 _If it was a Spirit it would have manifested itself,_ he thought.

He looked toward the sky above.

* * *

 **The Earth Kingdom**

That same morning, Jana and the two guards were once again coming up toward where the Prison which held Bunta was. It was a gray sky above the Earth Kingdom today and as he approached, he came to a stop in front of the hill that over looked the valley.

"What in Spirit`s name…'" he whispered.

The Prison stood in the middle of the jagged rocks as usual but large tree branches were growing out of everywhere almost like vines. He couldn`t understand how such a thing was possible after all, no trees ever grew in this area before…because it was nothing but a rocky dead valley.

He ran forward followed by the two guards that were with him as they reached the large building. They reached the front door finding that it was destroyed as well, the large trees having grown out of the main building as well.

"Just how was this possible?" one of the soldiers said.

"I don't know," Jana said, "But we need to find any of the soldiers stationed here."

The group searched through the building and found a soldier leaning against the wall. The man didn't have his helmet and he was bleeding from the side of his head. Jana ran toward him and kneeled beside the soldier.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked.

The man opened his eyes.

"Commander Ja…na," he said.

"What happened here?" Jana asked.

The soldier gulped a little.

"Bunta…," he whispered, "Bunta had escaped."

Jana looked shocked.

"Bunta?" he repeated, "You mean…he is the one responsible for this?"

"That can`t be possible," the other soldier behind Jana said.

"Bunta isn`t a bender," the other said.

Jana turned his attention toward the direction of Bunta`s cell was located and stood up. He approached it, observing the giants trunks of trees that had seemingly busted from the metal room that held the prisoner.

"We must send word to the Earth King," he said turning, "We have to tell him that Bunta has escaped."

* * *

 **Air Temple Island**

Zula was eating breakfast when Zhou walked in. The young woman looked up at him.

"Hey Zhou, had a good night sleep?" she asked.

"Yeah," the girl told her.

Zhou took a seat beside her, "Well, there is something that had been bugging me lately."

"How so?"

"Well, I was wondering when we were going to be moving," the young man said, "From the training you`ve been these past five months, you have become a whole lot better than you were back against Shen and they all know that you have mastered Airbending again."

Zula stayed silent.

"Well, Sifu Katara is the one that will decided whether if she is satisfy with me or not," she said, "But I do feel that I won't have to wait long."

Zhou nodded at her and Zula returned to her food…

" **Zula,"**

The girl looked up, glancing around the room. This time, she was fully awake and yet she still managed to hear the voice. She frowned glancing around.

"What`s wrong?" Zhou asked.

"Did you hear that?" Zula asked.

Zhou raised his eyebrows, "Hear what?"

"I don't know," the Avatar said, "I just keep hearing that voice calling my name…"

"A voice…?" Zhou repeated, "Wait…is this, an Avatar thing?"

"I`m not sure…," Zula said shaking her head.

Then Emi ran into the room, calling her name.

"Zula, Zula," she called.

The girl turned toward the Airbender. Emi looked worried.

"What is it?"

"There is a Dragon in Republic City," Emi called at the duo.

A silence followed before Zula suddenly yelled out.

"WHAT?"

* * *

 **Republic City**

It had started as a nice morning within the busy Metropolis city. Citizens went about to their business and Satomobiles filled the streets like any other day but that peaceful morning was shattered by the appearance of a Dragon as impossible as it sounded.

The large creature was over fifteen meter long, scaly with spikes growing upon his back flexing and moving with each growl and roar that the Dragon yelled out toward the Metal Bending Police that were trying to subdue it. The large red creature let out large streams of fire toward the metal benders who moved the ground in front of them to block the attack from hitting them but the sheer force behind the blast of fire aimed at the stones exploded them outward causing the man to be blow backward yelling out in pain.

From above the Metal Bender launched strings of metal toward the large almost mythical creature as they tied up around its wings caused the large dragon to roar at them.

"I want more tied up around its wings and legs," the chief of Police, Lazhar ordered.

More of the Metal Benders obeyed as they launched metal strings around the large creature`s body causing it to fall down upon the ground, growling and snorting, it`s yellow eyes staring around as metal bender shoot out strings of metal toward it`s snouts forcing it shut, the large creature struggled against its binds but his body was completely ensnared within the metal around him.

* * *

Upon Ferur`s back, Zula Emi and Zhou headed toward Republic City. Zula was still surprised about the entire thing after all, she still had a hard time believing that an actual Dragon just showed up out of nowhere like that. In the history of the Fire Nation, it was said that they were Dragons once upon a time and they were revered creatures once but during the Hundred Year war, Fire Lord Sozin had all of the Dragons hunted to extinction and because of that, they were all said to be extinct…

"How could one be here of all places?" Zhou asked, "I mean, Dragons have been extinct for over a hundred years…"

"I don't know," Emi said, "I was in the city when it suddenly appeared from the mountains. It caused a panic…the police had been trying to control the situation but it had been gone bad…"

The group reached the city aiming straight toward the large amount of smokes that were growing in the distance and as they passed above the smoke, Zula took notice of the Dragon. It was bigger than anything she had seen before but it looked nothing like what the old books had spoken about. It looked more like a giant lizard rather than the snake like features that Dragons usually have.

"That`s…a Dragon," Zhou said shocked.

"Yes, it`s him," Emi said.

Then suddenly, the Dragon`s eyes were upon her and Zula feel herself gasping slightly. The eyes were a bright gold similar to many firebender`s eyes but it had an animalistic slit in the middle. It had many spikes running through it`s back which moved at the Dragon`s breathing.

" **Zula,"** the voice whispered in her ear.

Zula feel her eyes widen…the voice she had heard last night and earlier…could it be…?

"Impossible," she whispered.

Emi glanced at her.

"What is it Zula?" she asked.

"Let`s get down here," Zula said, "There is something I have to make sure of."

Zhou and Emi looked curious but the Airbender did what she has asked and the Bison lowered itself down upon the streets drawing the attention of the police officers that were around. Zula jumped off the Bison using Airbending along with Emi as Zhou simply slid down on its side.

"This situation is not of your concern Avatar," the officer said, "The police has it under control."

Zula glanced at him.

"Let me through unless you don't want this situation to get worse than it is right now," she said.

"We have it subdued," the officer said.

Then from behind him, the Dragon suddenly burst from the metal binds around his form as it let out a large roar causing the officers to jump away from him as others started to launch their metal toward it as well as rocks but the Dragon breathed a large blast of fire straight toward the ground…

But the flames never reach the people for both Zula and Zhou had moved in unison seeing the danger and moving in sync as they blocked the large fire.

"Avatar Zula," Lazhar yelled, "Get out of here immediately, it`s dangerous."

Zula glanced at him but turned back toward the dragon in front of her. Zhou was beside her as well as Emi, the duo in their battle stances ready to fight. Zula turned toward the other two placing a hand upon their shoulders.

"Guys," she said, "Let me handle this."

"What?" Emi said, "You want to fight a Dragon by yourself? Unless you`ve forgotten, you almost died fighting one already."

"I know," Zula said, "But I don't want to fight this one. I want to calm it down unless you`ve forgotten, there isn`t anyone here that can take down that dragon…not even me."

Emi looked conflicted but Zhou stepped back, "Be careful."

Zula nodded at him and walked forward, toward the Dragon in front of her. The creature was observing her carefully as it breathed and Zula slowly approached him, raising a single hand toward it`s snout.

"It`s alright," she whispered, "I`m not going to hurt you…"

The Dragon leaned forward a little sniffing her and Zula could almost touch the creature. She can feel the warmth coming from it in waves…

" **Zula…,"** the voice whispered.

"It`s me," she whispered, "I am Zula…and your voice must be the one I have been hearing since last night."

She touched it`s snout.

" **The one touched by the Goddess of the Flame,"** the voice whispered in her ear, " **I have been searching for you."**

* * *

 **The Dragon enters...**

 **Next Time:** The Gathering

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


End file.
